The instant invention relates generally to fishing equipment and more specifically it relates to an apparatus for operating a jig from a fishing boat.
Numerous fishing equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to catch various types of fish when used by fishermen. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,635,441; 3,991,502 and 4,169,330 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.